During strenuous physical activity, such as jogging, hiking, bicycle and motorcycle trail riding, horseback riding and the like, most medical doctors recommend that the participant ingest liquid to prevent dehydration. Typically water or other liquid nourishment is carried or worn on the body in containers. Many participants rely on canteens, plastic bottles, boda bags and other similar containers to hold their supply of such liquid during the activity.
Such prior art liquid containers are simply inconvenient to carry. They are often bulky in shape and worn on a waist belt, shoulder strap or otherwise attached to the clothing or body of the participant. When so carried, the container and its attachment frequently interferes with the activity by its position on or near the waistline, under the arm or elsewhere on the body. Furthermore, the weight of the container and liquid it holds is unevenly distributed on the body of the participant. The uneven weight distribution may also interfere with the activity, and probably contributes unnecessarily to the discomfort and fatique of the user.
The beverage and liquified food belt of the present invention is a slim, lightweight, flexible, hollow tube having a removable cap at each end for filling, emptying and cleaning, and an adjustable fastener for circumferentially attaching one end to the other. The belt is preferably worn around the waist, but may be worn around the neck or over the shoulder as the participant desires. Since the liquid tends to flow throughout the length of the belt, the weight distribution thereof is substantially even over the length of the container.